


Desecration

by Jathis



Series: Rome [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go wrong, lover and brother come together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecration

"I want them found and I want them brought to me alive! I will not tolerate any of them to escape my wrath, do you understand?! I want to skin them alive personally! I will make them beg for death before giving it to them!" Hux raged.

Phasma saluted with a firm nod of her head, her face grim as she looked at her enraged Emperor. "My legion will find the ones responsible for this."

Hux dismissed her with a wave of his hand, turning back around to frown at the desecrated temple to Clementia. An unknown party had destroyed his little brother's temple in the night, smashing and scrapping off the carvings and statues. He growled to himself in annoyance before stepping inside. "Brother?"

Techie knelt among the ruins of the temple's altar. He held the pieces of the wine bowl Matt had made for his Goddess in his hands, his face blank. "They are angry with me," he murmured.

"I will have it rebuilt."

"They will attack it again."

"I will have them killed."

"The people will see you as thirsty for blood if you do," he softly warned.

Hux opened his mouth to argue but fell silent when Matt stepped inside. He watched as the potter approached his mournful looking little brother, kneeling down beside him.

"I will help you rebuild the temple," Matt swore. "I can use my clay to make you a new offering bowl and jug."

"The temple will be rebuilt and I will have Phasma and her soldiers guard it at night. None will attack it again," Hux agreed.

"You are both too kind to me," Techie murmured with a sad smile. He sighed as he picked up the broken head that had once been part of the Goddess' statue, placing it in his lap. "We can overcome anything.," he said as Matt pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace.


End file.
